


A Leaf on the Wind

by Daniscats



Series: The Incredible Story of Captain Shepard and the Love that Saved the Galaxy! Drabbles and Misc [16]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 02:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniscats/pseuds/Daniscats
Summary: Part of the Fictober challenge on the Facebook ME fan fic writer's page. The prompt for today was 'autumn leaves'. #MEFFictober2019





	A Leaf on the Wind

Shepard stood leaning against the window of her confined cell, watching the small patch of grass and trees in the otherwise barren landscape of steel and concrete. It being the only patch of nature to be seen from her very limited vantage point, it became a favorite pastime during her imprisonment to literally just watch the grass grow. Shepard chuckled internally at the thought. If only Liara could see her now! 

The wind was really moving out there today. She could see that some of the leaves that had already changed colors in the brisk Vancouver autumn, were now being ripped from their branches. Most of the leaves stayed confined to the small park but a few managed to catch a random current to larger freedom. 

"Go, leaves, go!" Shepard said out loud. "Find your way to freedom, autumn leaves!" 

Shepard chuckled to herself again as she realized that not only was she watching leaves blowing on the wind but she was also talking to herself about them. Out loud. If these clowns in the Alliance didn't figure out what they were going to do with her quickly, they wouldn't have to worry about appeasing the batarians. She would become a raving, drooling lunatic all on her own. 

She was just about to turn away from the window and return to her bunk and one of the few remaining books that had been sanctioned for  use  inside the Alliance brig , when she noticed one of the leaves moving higher and higher. If she didn't know better, she would swear that it was moving closer to her building as well. She continued to watch as it got higher and closer. What kind of crazy current could be driving this thing? 

Until she was sure that it wasn't a current at all. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as she realized that something wasn't right here. This thing was moving like it had intelligence behind it. And it was now seemingly heading straight in her direction. A drone. It must be. 

Shepard continued to watch it as it moved closer. Batarians? Could this thing hurt her? It looked like nothing so much as a medium-sized leaf. Too thin to be carrying much explosives though it could have a tiny camera. It might have been sent to spy on her. 

As the thing moved closer, Shepard briefly thought about alerting the guard. But no, there was no need. This pane of high-tech glass could not be blown out (or in) by something as small as this object even if it collided against the window and its entire body was made of the most explosive compound in the galaxy. 

Ever more curious, Shepard backed up (just in case!) and sat on her bed as she continued to watch the object, which was now right outside her window but not touching it like it knew that the entire window was likely outfitted with sensors. Shepard blinked herself as the leaf turned over, hovering right next to the window, and a small screen blinked on. 

The screen was tiny so Shepard had to move closer to see the few words that were able to scroll across it at a time. 

Shepard. I 

Just want

ed to see 

how you 

are. Do not

worry. If 

the Alliance

gets any

stupid idea

s, I have a 

plan in plac

e to get you

out and plen

ty of people

on the inside

who will 

help. I love

you. Talk to 

you the sam

e time tomo

rrow . Remem

ber you are 

not alone. 

Shepard could feel the wetness gather in the corner of her eyes as she watched the leaf tumble away from the window acting much more like a leaf on the wind on its way back to its artificial park than it had on the way up. Now she knew that her new-found love of watching leaves would become a regular habit for as long as her confinement lasted and just maybe, she would get through this, body and sanity intact. 


End file.
